


A ghost story

by EBFT



Category: The North Methology, Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Dreams, Ghost Loki, M/M, ten-year-old Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBFT/pseuds/EBFT
Summary: In Idavoll1, there was a hidden secret among kids----they are afraid to go to sleep. Although their adults may not pay attention to it, nightmares by children in new Asguard was something not like in other place.
Relationships: Hela/Jormungandr, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvel Fanfictions





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
"Who am I?" was the first thing that popped to Loki's head after what seems like a long sleep. He felt numb, weak and cold. What has happened to him? He started to recall, but memories seems fades and hidden deep. He tried to touch them, but a slight thought arouse huge pain. He bent down in a huge swirl of aloneness. His eye lashes shaking hard. When he opened them again, they were pure red.  
  
A blond little boy cried and run to his mother's room. He trembled hard, sweat drop from his head. "He just pocked a dagger right through his heart." His voice was trembling too.  
"It's just a dream, Thor." Said his mother, comforting him. "It's nothing to be afraid of. They will all be gone by tomorrow, and you will have a nice new day. Come here.”  
Ten-year-old Thor, shaking, climbed on his mother's bed and cuddled close to her. He was sweating all over. It took him a long time to go to sleep again, but finally he fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You does not look well, Thor." His friends said to him. Actually, they don't look well too. "Bad dream."  
  
"Me too. I dreamt of a ghost eating his whole hand."  
  
"I start to wonder is this a test by Kvasir2, so see whether we are brave enough."  
  
"I am the bravest, I won't be afraid of such thing as ghosts." Said Thor, he decides to show his friends that he is brave by fighting nightmares.  
  
Night came. With anxiety Thor turned in the bed till finally he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Winds blew hard. He was standing in a chilly place full of snow. "Woo--" the sound of wind blew made him shiver. He walked deeper in to the place, not knowing way. Then he saw him. A figure was standing not far away from him. Fear rose from his body. Why will anyone stand there, in the middle of the snow? The stillness of the figure was irksome. He was appeared to be frozen in the cold.  
  
This made Thor wonder whether the person was dead or alive. Is he an Asire? Then the figure moved fast towards him. His motion is strange, like a frozen rock being dragged by some strange power. When he came near Thor, Thor could feel the coldness, and goose bumps crawled up on him. The person slowly rose his head. His eye suddenly shines with red color, and he smiles a big smile:" run."  
  
Before Thor could move, he felt something was plugged in his skull. It was a hand, with ice blaze at the end of it, and it poked right through his head. He felt cold, lonely and helpless. With a large scream Thor jerked awake, the last thing he saw was the wired smile on the creature's face.  
  
The next day Thor appeared to breakfast with panda's eyes, indicating his lack of sleep.  
  
"What's wrong with you, my sweet heart? Still not sleeping well?" his mother said to him in the morning. "You are not having nightmares again, are you?"  
  
"Indeed I am, mum. It felt so real."  
  
"Just remember that it is your dream, you can do anything you want with it, as long as you remember you are dreaming. Remember, when you see him again, it means you are dreaming. And then you don't have to be afraid."  
  
All that day, Thor was excited because of finding the new way to cope with this figure in dream. After all, it's a made up thing. It's all created by his mind, and there's nothing to be afraid of really, he told himself.  
  
  
  
  
Sleep came fast tonight. Maybe it's because he was eager to try his new strategy. The sound of flowing of water woke him up. Thor found himself lying near a river. Why is he sleeping here? Should this be the time to go home? He wondered.  
Then he got up, cleaning the grass off him, but found there was something wrong with the color of the river. It’s the color of blood. He is just about to panic when he thought about the word him mother said to him: remember that you are in a dream. So when the water turned redder, he was not very scared. He caught a sigh of a body, bleeding in the middle of the water, with a knife in his hand. He turned his head away.  
  
He close his eyes and murmured that he does not wants to see this. When he opens his eyes, he found himself in a garden, with blue sky and red flowers. It seems familiar to him. Then he saw him. The body. Still bleeding, and holding the knife.  
  
"Who are you?" Thor asks, trying to keep calm. Why is he still there?  
  
The figure was lying under a tall tree. He looked up at him, his eye were red like there was fire burning inside. Thor instantly knew that he was the person he saw before.  
  
He does not look well, with face so white and skinny that Thor thought he might be a ghost. He did not look like he was in his right mind, though, since he just smiled a wired smile, and kept looking at him. Blood dripping down his body.  
  
Thor shivers for the strange scene. "I want you clean and warm."  
  
With the word the ghost found his wounds were all disappearing, and he was no longer covered with blood but with a green outfit. At first he was furious. He doesn’t understand why all these things were happening, and wanted to stab himself or the blond person he don’t know in front of him, but then he felt warmth. That's the first time he could recall to feel that way. He no longer felt pain, but felt cozy and relax.  
  
Thor watches carefully as the ghost stops shaking. His reactions are all so real. “Are you okay?” He asked, wondering can the ghost speak at all.  
  
“Yes.” To Thor’s surprise, was the reply. His voice was soft and a little bit hoarse.  
  
Thor got his nerve back and moved closer to him. “Do you need to rest?”  
  
“Yes.” The ghost replied as a tremendous fatigue sweep up his head. He felt dizzy as the scene in front of him turned round and round in his head. Sometimes he heard screams in his head, and saw lightning. He tried to keep his expression and to keep his eye open but eventually they were closed.  
  
Thor moves closer to the person who seemed more peaceful in his resting. He always saw him hurting him and himself, but haven’t examine him closely before.  
  
He has long black hair and some covered his eyes. His eyelashes are long and shaking. He had a thought to sit on his eyelashes and swing in the wind. His breath was smooth, chest moving up and down with a peaseful rhythm. Thor did not know whether he was sleeping. He thought it might be unpleasant sleeping in a dream, just like they all say, dream in a dream.  
  
Thor observed the resting man with fascination. He wondered what is his identity, and is he something he creates or is he really some kind of ghost.  
He hadn’t look at him closely before. Before, He was always afraid and woke up when he saw him doing things. But now he looked at him, he found he was a beautiful man. And this beautiful man was resting near him,with his hand still holding the dagger.  
  
That’s dangerous. Thor thought. But he also noticed that his fingers were long and white, Thor told himself to pull the dagger away from him, but part of him really wanted to know what these hand touches like.  
  
Thinking, he carefully sat next to the tree, leaned toward the man and softly grab the dagger. He found his head a little trembling, not knowing whether it’s because of fear or something else. He slowly pulled the dagger away.  
  
  
  
Feeling the touch, the ghost felt something was growing inside him. His blood began to feel warm, and as if his heart is powered by the warmth, he felt alive. Slowly opening his eyes, his gaze met the gaze of a young boy. Staring at the dark blue eyes, he felt himself drop into a deep blue sea.  
  
  
  
“Hello, who are you?” He smiled, because he felt safe with him----even though he is only a boy, and he didn’t recall meeting him before.  
  
Thor blushed a little. The eye of the ghost turned to a light green. It’s beautiful. He didn’t think he will wake up so soon.  
  
“I’m Thor. Are you from my dream?” He thought the puzzle and shy smile from his was very sweet.  
  
“Hi Thor, nice to meet you. I’m…”The ghost stopped. His mouth opened and closed. It seemed that he was trying to say something but he did not succeed. Thor stared to worry about him, but then after a blink Thor opened his eyes to see the ceiling above him, and could only recall something stuck in the middle of his heart.  
  
  
  
  
\-------------------In the garden---------------------  
  
  
  
  
The ghost left Thor. He was curious and furious because the feeling of trying to say something important but couldn’t. It maybe was the feeling of getting away from Thor brought him here, but he didn’t know how he managed to do it.  
  
He looked around. This place didn’t look like any place he’d been to, it seemed real and beautiful. A waterfall was nearly hidden in the tall trees. A woman with long golden hair was sitting near it, looking into the mirror.  
  
After she saw him her face turned red quickly with excitement, and she ran towards him and hugged him. He can smell the sweet summer air from her body, and he thought that he did not dislike her.  
  
“You finally came.” After the hug, the lady kissed her in the cheek, cheerfully, her eyes teasing.  
  
“Do you know me, who are you?” The ghost thought the blue eyes was familiar, but he didn’t have any memories before he was brought to sober by Thor.  
  
“I’m Sigyn, your wife. You are Loki and we had two children.” The goddess seemed not surprise that Loki didn’t remember anything, she took Loki’s hand and brought him near the pound formed by the waterfall.  
  
“Before Ragnarok, the death of gods, I was sent by you here where I can see you and might help you when needed. You died during Ragnarok, my love, and I saw how you changed and what you’ve been through. I was so worried.” Saying this, she moved her body near Loki’s, and Loki pated her to comfort her.  
  
“It’s okay now, I’m back. What happened to me?” Although not sure whether the words of Sigyn were all true, Loki knew she was the only person he can lean on.  
  
“This pound records what happened to you after Ragnarok.” With her words, Loki saw his spirit went to Hel after he died. He smirks at that, not sure why. Then he saw a girl with long black hair covering her eye step forward and greeted him. She called him father and said she needed something from him.  
  
Before he can reply she took something away from him, and left him to a snake following her. Now Loki realized that the snake was by her side at the beginning.   
  
“Who are they?” Loki frowned.  
  
“They are Hela and Jormungandr,” said Signy. Her voice sound a little bit sad. “Hela wants to use your magic to bring Jormungandr back to human, but failed every time she tried. She also took your memories.”  
  
“Then you were sent, like everyone else in Hel, to dreams of children in Idavoll1, new Asguard. Maybe it’s a payback from Hel to those who are living.”  
  
After hearing that, Loki felt disgrace that he had been played by the hand of Hel, and anger for loosing something important that belonged to him. However, he also felt pain inside. Even when he was with Sigyn he felt lonely.  
  
There was one more question left to ask. “How did I get here?”  
You were mad Yourself  
“I…I don’t know how but I can sense your magic flow. When you became conscious a bit of power came back to you. You are a miracle.” Tears began to appear in her eyes, and he hugged her.  
  
“I’m sorry Signy but I have to find Hela.” Holding up the urge to stay with her like this, Loki was determined to get his memory back. With a few try of changing his location, he learned to transfer himself to another place quickly. He thought, somehow, he was familiar with the way to Hel. Maybe it’s because he had been there and to children’s dreams for a long time, he just couldn’t remember.  
  
Signy was understanding and did not say much to make him stay. After another hug, she watched Loki disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
\------------------------Hel-----------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Dim fire lighted up the dam hall of Hel, the fires flickered, and a pair of clear green eyes followed by the figure of the tall slim man who landed on the floor.  
Hela want to bring Jormungandr back, but she needs Loki’s power to be strong. After Loki hit Jormungandr hela cried and is time to figure out the cure. tried hard and finally saved his life and changed him to a boy again.  
“Jormungandr.”  
  
A huge snake lifts its head from the meat it was feeding on.  
  
“Where is Hela?” Loki’s eyes sharp and his voice demanding. He wished to find Hela first, but he just had a urge to know what Jormungandr was like.  
  
The snake was obviously stunned by him. It quickly descends upon him. “My mistress does not want you to act like this.” Hs voice deep and unkind.  
  
When the words were said, the long snake body is already enwind around him. Loki appears surprise but then he perform a perfect spell and disappeared.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
He has his way to do things, and has the ability to escape from danger. However, these can only work when he was conscious. Correctly, this is the first time he was conscious, and the credits all go to a boy named Thor. Familiar name, he thought.  
  
He could see a way in his head, a way to Hel and another way to a place he cannot recall what for. Now he was in a children’s dream. Just like what he did when he was somehow out of his mind and wonders in children’s dreams all these time. But from when? How long have he been kept?  
  
  
  
The place was dark and spooky, it made Loki shiver. He was still wearing the green outfit Thor gave him. He thought of a coat and then a black clock appeared.  
  
While wondering around, Loki felt power coming back slowly to his body, he can feel his power connecting with his mind, making them perfect again.  
  
His thought shifted a little because of some sort of memory rush, but no memory was recalled. He thought about Thor and wondered what he was doing. He was the one who made him felt safe and he wanted to see him again.  
  
  
  
The place began to shake. Loki is surprised to found that the person in this dream was going to wake up. Maybe he is dreaming about him changing his outfit, instead of the usual scarring. Maybe the person was so surprised that he wake up because of it. Loki smirks. With a last look he switches back and turns up in Hel.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
He assume the snake is still waiting for him, because he knew that the time in dreams is the same as time in the outside world.  
  
When he suddenly appears in Hel, he swiftly land on the back of the snake. It jerked its head and Loki lend on the ground with a push on its back. He then turned and run fast towards outside of Hel, the snake follows him furiously.  
  
Loki heard the sound of water during his last visit, through the sound he knew the river was fast, and that’s worth to try. Loki was getting near the opening of Hel. He stopped as he saw the rushing river beneath him. There was nowhere to go. He turned around and found Jormungandr right behind him. As the serpent got near and opened his mouth, a smile appeared on Loki’s face. His figure shifted and disappeared—he was an apparition.  
  
Without slowing down, the snake crushed itself head down into the river. Its body eroused a large splash sound. The water was going fast indeed. Although trying very hard to get back on shore, Jormungandr began to sank. The flow of water created a huge strength, dragging him down, deep to the bottom of the river of death.  
  
Slowly, Loki step out of the shadow. The magic has used a part of his power and he needs to get some supply. Slowly he moves his body and walked deep into Hel.  
Outside, before its head finally sink down the river, Jormungandr cried to the person standing at the entrance: “You will never escape for what you did.”  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Waking up, Thor was a bit confused with what happened last night. The ghost seems so real, it does not seem to be his imagination. He is pretty sure he does not know him before, but he also looks familiar.  
  
During the day Thor always remembers the strange dream at night. The person’s smooth hand, cold green eyes evokes a strange feeling in his heart.  
  
He felt desperate to meet him.  
  
  
  
  
As fast as Thor fall asleep, his heart was beating up and he is searching for the ghost. At first all he saw were the beach. It was a beautiful scene. It’s a clear day, with tall trees creating shades to rest and calm water to swim and surf. It was a perfect place.  
  
However, no one was around, not the person Thor anticipated, not any boy playing near the beach. He was all by himself. Thor was stunned by the silence around him.  
  
He began to wonder when the ghost is going to appear and which form will he be in. Also, he is glad that no one was around which means he is going to stay with him only. It’s so nice a scene, and Thor wants to just play with him. He hoped he does not see him bleed.  
  
Then, when it’s the 3rd time Thor closed and open his eyes, he saw him. He was still wearing the green cloth the day they lay together, but a new black suit covered him. Thor stared at him.  
  
He was so beautiful in this form. Standing not very far from him, his cloak was bloon by a cool summer brize. His slinder form is steady, but his hair blows with the wind. Thor’s heart rippled.  
  
“Hi.” he came up to him.   
“Hello, Thor.”  
  
They played on the land near the sand. The black clock was soon thrown away as they run around the land by the sea.  
  
“Catch me!” Loki cried out to Thor, after squeezing his face. Thor smiled and run after him. They went over a green area, and the single play ended when the ghost’s hand was caught by Thor. They laughed very hard and lay down on the grass under the tree.  
  
“I’ve never been this happy before.” Said Thor. “Me too.” They smiled at the amazing opportunity they had in the magical dreamland.  
  
“Are you real?” Thor suddenly asked. “Or are you just my imagination.”  
  
“I’m real.” The ghost smiled a very sweet smile.  
  
“Do you exist in the general world? It will be so nice to see you in person. Then we can do everything together.” Hope was obviously on Thor’s face.  
  
The ghost didn’t reply and lowered his eyes. “Let’s swim.”  
  
Knowing his hope was not going to be satisfied soon, Thor decides to forget about it and followed the black hair man near the ocean. Loki steped in the water first, and was surprised to find many colorful fishes around him. He then started to catch them and shouted happily for Thor to help him. Thor reminded that they need to change clothes, so after they both changed they moved further into the ocean.  
  
The wind was smooth, it sometimes breeze a wave up, and Thor got the chance to hold Loki up by the wrist and brought him out of the surface. The breeze brushed on his face, and he felt that he was free. He knew the person holding him will never let go, and he had a feeling that he will always be with him.  
  
  
The beach was showered by the sunshine. Its rays fondle with the surface of the sea, dancing happily up and down with the wave and sometimes submerged by the faster one. Thor let himself sink from the surface, relaxing his vigilance. Deeper in the water, he sees a group of coral pointing straight up. Fishes with outflaming colours rush to chase each other in their home of corals, they are relentless killers, bigger one eating the smaller one.  
  
Somewhere not far, a strong current is forming, blurring his view. Ashes on the sea floor sweep up, revealing the dark open mouth of the serpent.  
  
“Watch out!” the ghost cried out as he notice Jormungandr. How could he be so careless!  
  
The next minute he jumped on Jormungandr’s back and put him away from Thor with all his might. He don’t want it to hurt him, especially not again. The thought popped in his head without omen. But he didn’t have much time to think, because the tail of the serpent swirled around and cut a wound on his face. Instantly, Loki felt the same feeling he felt before. Now he knew that it was the feeling of magic leaking away from him.  
  
He knew he had to hurry. The snake turned and twisted with Loki on his back, the movement caused a lots of small wounds appeared on Loki’s body, but he still didn’t have a way to kill the snake.  
  
Thor was a bit shocked after the serpent appeared and the ghost and it moved to the deeper part of the sea. But then the thought of the ghost was in danger crowed over him. He swam toward them, but they were moving fast and the repulsive force of current pushed him further away.  
  
At this time, Loki was feeling power leaking from him. He had to act fast. With a flicker of thoughts, Loki stepped on the snake’s head hard and jump up in the air. As the head of the snake was deep under water by this sudden attach, magic glittered around Loki’s body. As the lights faded he was wearing a green leather tights and holding a spear. On top of it glittered the dim blue glow of the infinity stone.  
  
“Thief! You will pay for what you did.” cried Jormungandr furiously, and also rise up from the sea to battle him. With the power of the infinity stone, Loki was starting to use the speared with high proficiency. The snake was wounded severely and it seemed that Loki was going to win.  
  
“If I have to fall then it won’t be in your line.” Trying to end this faster, Loki gathered a powerful strike from the cub and struck right on the head of the fierce serpent. It shook and began to fall down.  
  
However, Loki suddenly felt something wrong with him. Perhaps it is because the overusing of his magic, or because the power he pulled from the magic stone was too much. He in a split of second froze and didn’t know where he is.  
  
He could hear a thousand voices in his head, and he thought he was going to die. Memories rush to him as if water breaching of dyke. He knows where he saw those sapphire eyes. They were his brother’s. He can also recall the brightness of him, his golden hair, and his muscular body. He was the one he hated for thousand year, but loved even longer. He was and still is Thor.  
  
Then the familiar pain of solitude erupted him. He saw Thor leaving him along and went out with his friends, he remembered him not even once visited him in the prison, and the word “I don’t” when he asked him did he still trust him tore a piece of his heart apart.  
  
In his trance between, he saw Thor out on the sea. He was still trying to get here, but with his body of ten-year-old he was not able to come near. Then he saw him waved frantically at him, then his thought went blank and he felt his body flew in the air. He didn’t even felt pain. The sky was circling around him, and his head was dizzy and as heavy as lead.  
  
  
  
At the moment Loki was hit hard by the tail of the falling snake, Thor felt he was going to vomit. It felt like the most important thing in his life was lost. After the first minutes of shock, he saw sparkles popping from his hand. Then they got larger, and power rushed into him.  
  
  
  
When Loki forced himself to open his eyes again, he saw a scene that he will never forget in his life: his brother, god of thunder, the thousand-year-old mighty god leaped into the sky. Around him lightning struck around him. Wind blows hard and huge clouds covered the sky. He saw that his eyes were lighten with power, and he knew he was back.  
  
  
  
  
The rain poured down. Thor hugged Loki hard, nearly crushing him in his arm. “Don’t sleep, brother.” His deep voice was near his ears. It was a voice he hadn’t heard for a long time, and he felt he had forgave him since his ten-year-old self saved him from the control of Jormungandr.  
  
He smiled at the request. He was extremely tired and his brain seemed couldn’t move. He was going to die in his brother’s arm, he thought. His eyes opened a little and began to close slowly, and he felt his body heavy and almost relaxed.  
  
“Stay with me!” his heart almost stopped at the loud voice echoing around. He tried to turn his body and coughed. Blood run out of his mouth, running his beautiful green suit, but then it was brushed away by the wave as Thor carried him toward the land.  
  
Thor swam steadily, keeping Loki’s head out of water. He could see him smiling, and knew that he was not fully conscious. The fear that he will lost him again and forever griped him. “Loki, stay with me.” He kept saying the word as he felt the person in his arm was closing his eyes slowly again.  
  
“Jormungandr was dead. You saved me.” He said to him softly, and hurried toward shore. He felt blood running down his hand, Loki’s blood, and he panicked. The blood was warm having contrast with the cold water. He knew Loki can’t stay in the water long  
  
When they reached the shore, Loki was barely awake. His trembles as every small move Thor made. Thor lay him on the sand and put his head on his leg to hold his steady.  
  
“Loki, can you hear me?” he gentelly brush over the hair on his face. “Thor…” Loki murmured, and afraid that he will never have the chance to say it again, “I love you.” He said, and smiled a painful smile.  
  
Something in Thor’s mind broke. He felt happy, but also huge grief. The next thing he knew he was kissing Loki hard. Their lips pressed together, and Thor is sucking air from Loki as much as possible.  
  
Loki’s eyes opens wide, and then he turned moved to kiss him too. His tone swirls in Thor’s mouth, they were violent because they both know this might be the last time they see each other.  
  
Blood still pours out from Loki’s face and legs but they both ignored it. Thor felt the blood turned cold and then the figure of Loki faded. He was almost translucent.  
  
The sudden incident made Thor panic. He didn’t panic because of monsters, because of his wounds, or because of other’s words. But the thought of losing Loki will always his nightmares. “Please don’t go.”  
  
With calm eyes Loki looked at him softly. “I won’t.” and he kissed his in the forehead. Thor closed his eyes in pain, when he opened them again, Loki was gone.  
  
He then saw Hela, as far as he know, who is Loki’s daughter, came in the scene furiously and hold his brother Jormungandr in her arm. Her face was full of despair and her look at him was malicious. She builds a wall out of nowhere in front of Thor and then Thor was awake.  
  
Leaving the whole dream to herself, Hela hold back the pain in every part of her and looked at her poor brother.  
  
She bent down to him. Scars appeared almost everywhere on his snake body. His eyes were closed, and he was barely breathing. But he was still alive.  
  
“This is your last chance.” she said, and then grabbed her wand of death. This wond had took away many people’s life and guarded the realm of death, but she wanted to use it to bring his brother alive.  
  
Pure green power poured out of the wand, which covered the snake and formed a magical circle with him in the middle. The sky was lightened by the bright glow, as power lifted him up in the air. She could not see him anymore-the power was too bright.  
  
Then magic that does not belongs to her joins the circle. She recognized that they are Loki’s. He had previously pulled a lot of power from his body, and now in his translucent form he was directing them to Jormungandr, his son’s body. After getting his memory beck, he knew what Jormungandr was, he could recall his stubbornness, pride and self-abasement, just like himself. He also knew the words Jormungandr meant. He was responsible for him, and he would not regret to safe him, even with his life.  
  
He was the only person who know that Hela and Jormungandr were not only his children, but also Thor’s. That night, on his puberty rite, Thor was so much drunk that couldn’t remember anything, never to say the forgetting spell Loki casted on him wiped all of that night’s memory away.  
  
Thor only knew he does not regard Jormungandr as a son after he was turned to a snake. It’s the best mischief he played ever since, to let a father comfort him that he’s safe that his son was died.  
  
The mixture of yellow, red and green light slowly faded, and Loki saw under the light the body of a boy. With black hair and snow white body. He knew he succeeded, and fall to unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
\-------------------------Hel----------------------------------------  
  
Loki found himself not “died” after opening his eyes. He was still recovering and wasn’t in his right mind when tears drip down his face, and he can’t help it. He was not really thinking about his past, but the mixture of feeling seemed to open a faucet in his eyes. Water poured out and vanished as they dropped down. There was no other sound around, but the slight snip of sound from his mouth.  
  
It took some time for him to realize where exactly he was in. He was in a small room, nothing around his except a door and a fire place, lightened up by the spirit for death. He was still in a transparency form.  
  
He slowly got of bed. His steps were light, maybe because the only thing left of him was merely a shape. He cleaned himself before knocking the black door with skulls on it. It opened before he can utter a word.  
  
It was the main chamber of Hela. On the chair sits Hela and she was holding the hand of a boy. Loki’s heart stopped a bit. That was Jormungandr, his Jormungandr.  
  
“Hela, my girl. I think we can come to an arrangement.” His voice was cool and clear, hiding away the softness and sorry for his children.  
  
“Yes father, I know what you are thinking.”Hela smiled sweetly, but also sadly. “You will always return to him.”  
  
“I am not useful to you anymore, Hela. Please let me go,” He starred at her, his voice determined. He knew he will never be forgave by his daughter, and he does not want to explain further. They lies will end once he was gone from here, and everyone will be happy.  
  
  
There was a long silence in the room. Jormungandr hid behind her sister, and picked at him. There’s no expression on his face, and Loki knew he will never hear him call him “father”, because that’s something he was not capable to be, for both of them.  
  
  
  
“Give me Your memory, I will give you another chance. “ The words are swift and cheerful, as if children asking for a candy.  
  
Silence filled the room once again, before Hela was going to feel extreamly uncomfortable about the petrifying tranquility, Loki said: “Okay.”  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Night had come, and Thor could not help himself not thinking about Loki.  
He turned around and around on the bed. Thousands of thoughts are in his minds. The most important one is whether his brother is still alive. Oh, his lover. He thought he might fall asleep, because he saw Loki’s shadow in front of him.  
  
“Loki are you okay?”  
  
He didn’t seems to want to reply.  
  
“Why do you care about me, Thor? I want to let you down, and I’m always lost and never found. “  
  
Tick tock. He can hear the sound of the clock clearly.  
This made him creep.  
  
“Won’t you give me what I need？”  
  
“What do you need?” Asked Thor, then he can see blood appearing in his eyes.  
  
It seems like this moment is never going to end.  
  
“I’m died Thor, let me go.”  
  
Then he disappeared.  
  
Thor jurked up from bed. Is this is imagination? Why would think happen? And if this was Loki’s doing, what does he do that for?  
  
  
Lying on bed, he found himself not able to feel asleep anymore.  
He close the curtain and let darkness drown him. Fuck, he want to see him again. He closed his eyes and saw Loki’s face.  
Loki’s mind is lurking at his feet  
Criss cross the night is sour.  
“I will let you down, Thor, don’t you give me what I need?” The words echo in his mind.  
Tick, tock. The same sound of the clock made him creep.  
And when he finally went to sleep, it was only darkness waiting for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few days of sleep and some dreams without Loki, he finally realized that, that’s all between him and Loki. Until now he still didn’t know whether his dream was real, or is just a realistic dream. He did see his brother, and he even generated a love like feeling for him. He knew he was not going to get away with it. Also he remember seeing Hela, the little girl he once liked very much and turned away from him. He missed them all very much.  
  
Another thing he knew was that he was once the God of Thunder and still is. He was meant to take his responsibilities. He will grow up with the memory of his previous life and he will never forget about them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
————————————————————————— Ten years later, the doorbell rings in a beautiful blue house.The blond hair man with sea-blue eyes, resting on a chair reading a book, went down stairs and opened the door. In front of it was a boy with long black hair, wearing a green coat and his beautiful face that seems so gentle, so young. Memories rush in to his head. He suddenly feels a little dizzy. The boy, approximately 10 year old, is holding a basket in his hand. They both smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Loki, you are are bad boy now, stay good.” Thor buried Loki’s head in his chest. He was a man of 20, and Loki was only 10 years old. Thor kept wonder was this how Loki felt when he was meeting the 10 year-old Thor in the dreams. Thor can’t help to smell.  
  
Although he didn’t have any memory about his previous life, Thor know that this was the person he was looking for in these past ten years, and knew they are going to be together until the end of the world, and maybe the world after it, and after it.  
Loki’s back was turned away from him struggling to get away. He was pretty naughty at an age of ten, and Thor can’t help but indulge his lover for him.  
I know what you want me for, Thor. He said with mischief in his eyes. “You are going to eat me dead or alive.”  
“You got me.” Was the reply.  
“Work me out, let’s get physical.”  
“Aye aye, to the gym!”  
  


1.Idavoll: new Asgard  
2.Kvasirl: the goddess of wisdom


	2. A play of their story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story before Loki died

Act1  
(SCENE.---- The famous and glorious place Asgard, with golden and bright color mainly. In the middle of the stage the rainbow bridge is shining brightly. Loki is at upper stage, the entrance of the Bifrost to go to another realm. Odin is standing under the light blocking the entrance of the rainbow bridge. He is holding his gun, Gungnir, at Loki and his children, Hela and Jormungandr. Thor was standing on the right, next to his father Odin.)

Odin. (Point his sphere towards Loki) I, god of the nine realms, father of Thor, cast you to Jotunheim!

Thor. (Grab his father’s arm) father please! It’s my fault, you can punish me, leave Loki along!

Odin. (Get rid of Thor’s grip) You will not be able to leave the cave in Jotunheim for the rest of your life. Your son (emphasizing the word), Jormungandr, will be a huge snake. Its venom will drip down on your body every second you are alive. (Turn to Hela) and you will be the guardian of Hel, and the soul of the dead shall be your company.

Thor. No! (Tried to grab Loki as he and his children are cast away.)

  
Scene.----( An uncomfortable place, rough but not completely disorder. D.R. Loki is lying on the floor near the rock at the middle of the stage. He is hanged by chains on a rock and cannot move. On the top of the rock is a withered tree; on top of the rock and crawling on the tree is a huge snake with it’s mouth opened, venom dripping from his teeth. Downstage, there are some rocks to create the sense that the scene is in a cave. U.R. Hela is leaning near Loki and holding a cup in her hand. The cup was half filled with green liquid. She hold the cup to collect the venom so that it will not fall on Loki.At the back and right of the stage the rocks form a cliff.)

Hela. (Steadily holding the cup) you know, you are not a good father to us.

Loki. (Smiles) If I had, I would not have given birth to you two with Thor.

Hela. (Silence for some times then look at Jormungandr) Are you thinking of ways to bring him back?

Loki. There is no hope, Hela, Jormungandr will never come back to us.

Hela. (Hand shakes a little) I will turn his back to himself. (Use another hand to cast a spell on him but nothing happened) I am not powerful enough. I need your power, father.

Loki. (Dejected) Try to disobey all-father’s word is unwise. I don’t want to lose you too.

Hela. (Furiously broke the cup and the venom fell on Loki) you asked for it. (Left)

Loki cried in pain when venom drip on his body after Hela left.

  
Act2  
Scene----(The same place, Loki is twisting and trying to avoid the venom. His face twisted in pain.)  
Thor came in with his hammer, looking dangerous.

Thor. (After looking at Loki who is almost unconscious, does not say a word and start to break Loki’s chains. Loki seems afraid and tires to look at Thor)

(After the chains are broken both Loki and the snake are free. Thor huge Loki in his arm)  
Thor. Are you okay? Loki stay with me!

Loki. (Trying hard to open his eyes but then sees Jormungandr attacking Thor) Watch out!

Thor (Turned around and fight Jormungandr) Jormungandr, it’s me, Thor! Can’t you see? I’m your father!

(Jormungandr does not stop and pocks his sharp teach through Thor.)

Loki. Thor!

Thor. I love you, Loki. (Closes his eyes. His hammer was next to Loki.)

Loki. (Grabs Thor’s hammer and swing it to Jormungandr) kill yourself, monster.

(Jormungandr was almost killed by Loki when he felt he can’t do this to him. Loki leaned on Jormungandr and cried)

Act3  
Scene----Loki is leaning on Jormungandr’s body, feeling exhausted, when Hela comes here to visit her brother.

Hela. (Run over) Jormungandr! What happened to you!

Hela. (Turn to Loki) Father, please help him.

(Loki and Hela together uses magic to bring Jormungandr back to a person’s form. Green and yellow light and smoke shine on satge as Jormungandr gradually became human. Jormungandr avoids eye-contact with Loki and hide behind his sister.)

Hela. (Grab Jormungandr’s hand) let’s go.

(After they are gone Loki holds Thor in his arm. He pulls him toward the cliff. He stares down for a while, then hugs him tight and fell down.)


End file.
